el guerrero mistico
by julian.laravazquez.1
Summary: es la primera historia que hago espero que les guste -olvidados por todos ignorado y sin amor o eso creen ellos con habilidades nunca vista en su mundo y encontrando el amor en otros lados el ser mas poderos surge NARUTO narutoxharem talves massive no lo se aun


hola soy nuevo en esto a si que no se muy bien esto espero que la historia sea de su agrado criticas y sugerencias son aceptadas

la historia en si es un crossover con varios animes y tal ves salgan chicas de otros animes acepto sugerencias

tal ves me equivoque con algo así que acepto si me dicen mi equivocación

bueno aquí esta la historia espero que les guste

pensamientos - _hola_

hablar - **hola**

pensar ser sobrenatural -_ jajajajajajaja_

hablar ser sobrenatural - **jajajajajaja**

mis opiniones - -_** hola como están -**_

el guerrero místico

capitulo 0

amanecía en la aldea oculta de la hoja ( _Konohagakure no Sato _) un hermoso amanecer ,se veía a unos ninjas saltar por los techos de la casa algunos genins con su sensei en las aburridas misiones D y en la mansión del 4 hokage se ve a tres personas entrenando dos adultos y una niña en el patio ellos son-

mito namikaze-uzumaki la actual **Jinchūriki **de **Kurama** ( _Kurama_), también conocido como el **Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas** ( _Kyūbi no Yōko_)tiene doce años de edad tiene el pelo largo de color rubio como sus padre que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas y sus ojos azules **_-no diré su vestimenta ya que no soy muy bueno en_ eso-**la niña tiene 12 años de edad con un buen cuerpo para su edad la mas hermosa de la academia solo igualada por hinata hiuga _**-**_**_es igual al anime en_** todo- y shina uchiha hermana gemela de sasuke uchiha **_-apariencia a su imaginacion lo siento no soy bueno en_ esto-** practicaba Kenjutsu con un boken su compañera de entrenamiento era su madre kushina uzumaki la **Habanero sangriento** ( _Akai Chishio no Habanero_) _**-ya saben su apariencia así que no me rompo el coco con esto así pasa alo que**_** sigue-** y observado todo estaba minato namikaze el 4 hokage también conocido como **El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha** ( _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō) _como si fuera una hermosa familia pero no es así ya que ahora nos dirigimos al monumento de los hokages mas exacto en la cabesa del primer hokage Hashirama Senju ya que ahí se encuentra el primogénito de los namikaze-uzumaki naruto namikaze-uzumaki hermano mayor de mito por un año trae puesto una gran camisa de cuello negro y pantalón azul con vendas alrededor de sus espinillas. Alrededor de su cintura, tiene un cinto que sujetaba una bolsa **_-si les suene la vestimenta es la de madara uchiha cuando era niño_ jijijijiji-** su cabello lo tiene largo hasta la mitad de su espalda de un color negro rojizo amarrado en una cola y ademas le caía un fleco tapando el ojo derecho de color blanco como la nieve tiene vendado su brazo izquierdo con vedas de color blanco y su ojo izquierdo unas extrañas lineas tenia alrededor de su ojo color verde mientras su ojo derecho era un color plata en el cuello traía un collar con un dije como si fuera un eclipse el sol de un color rojo y la luna de color azul . el muchacho meditaba su vida ya trece años tenia pero siempre estuvo en soledad nadie le apoyaba siempre solo to a su hermana ya que ella era la carcelera de el zorro pero comúnmente alguien así ya se hubiera roto si no fuera por que el era diferente pero en si nadie de la aldea lo apoyaba el consiguió que alguien que si y ahorra lo demostraría o si y les mostrara quien es pero al seguir pensado oyó unas voces en su interior mejor dicho en su cabeza

* * *

><p>¿-<strong>'' <strong>bostezo''** **ya es de día en que ******piensas** **naruto** -oyó una melodiosa voz femenina en su cabeza

naruto-**pienso en mañana-**contesto nuestro protagonista

¿-''tono aburrido'' **mmmm es verdad mañana son las pruebas par genin**** verdad**-contesto una segunda vos igual de femenina que la anterior

¿-''tono demasiada alegre'' **es verdad y pelearas en serio verdad y cuando vean eso ellos se callar y te temerán mucho yo quiero que sea mañana para pelear pero nos vas a usar verdad ya que estoy aburrida no asemos nada aquí yo quiero a ser algo por favor quiero** **divert**...- una tercera vos igual de femenina se oyó pero entes de seguir hablando una cuarta vos muy grave como de hombre se oyó callando a la tercera

¿-''muy irritado'' ** cállate desesperas con tu forma de habla -** dijo la cuarta vos pero justo después se oyó una quinta  
><span>

¿-''igual de grave que la anterior solo que mas calmado'' **pero ya en serio naruto tienes que dejarles en claro tu poder mañana para que nos respeten ya que tu eres nuestro compañero y de ves pensar si seguir aquí o largarnos - **hablo la quinta vos y con eso todas las demás voces estaban de acuerdo

naruto- **no se preocupen chicos lo de irme todavia lo estoy pensando pero lo de que si estoy seguro mañana vean al verdadero naruto jajajjajjajajaja bueno chicos tengo que descansar aunque no lo necesitare para mañana verdad pero mejor prevenir - **ganando un asentamiento de cabeza de sus inquilino y desapareceren un Shunshin para prepararse mañana y vean al verdadero naruto justo en ese momento a todos incluso al hokague y al zorro de nueves colas les dio un escalofrio

* * *

><p>ahi esta es como un prologo es mi primer historia espero que les guste acepto sugerensias y criticas intentare apurarme con el siguiente capitulo dejen review quienes serán esas voces jajajjaja hasta la próxima les deseo toda la suerte del mundo hasta luego<p> 


End file.
